


Loss

by DireFennec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireFennec/pseuds/DireFennec
Summary: The frustration was building again. Levi could see it in every line on Erwin’s face. He could feel the tension in his shoulder and the slight tremble in his arm as he held himself up. It broke his heart to watch.





	Loss

The frustration was building again. Levi could see it in every line on Erwin’s face. He could feel the tension in his shoulder and the slight tremble in his arm as he held himself up. It broke his heart to watch. 

Levi’s gaze drifted to Erwin’s missing arm but looking at that was worse. It had healed by now, but was still bandaged. He knew why. Erwin found it easier to look at, as though by hiding it under the bandage they could somehow pretend nothing was wrong, that nothing was truly missing.

Levi pulled at the bandage.

“Levi-!” Erwin drew back as though burned and Levi saw, for the first time in those blue eyes, fear. Levi grasped the back of Erwin’s neck and pulled him down, pressed their foreheads together.

“You don’t need it,” he said. He kissed him as he unravelled the rest of the bandage, wishing that he could kiss away that fear and never see it again. He pushed his hips against Erwin, silently urging him to move again.

Once the bandage was gone Levi moved his lips to Erwin’s shoulder and down along what remained of his arm. Erwin looked at his arm, a mix of defeat and disgust on his face. He shifted his arm under Levi as fatigue set in. Levi pushed at his shoulder and Erwin, with a frustrated sigh, lay on his back. 

It wasn’t what they were used to. Sex for them was often desperate, quick, an affirmation that they were still alive after every venture outside the walls. It was rough, against walls, on desks, not like this. Levi missed the feeling of Erwin’s arms around him, picking him up with little effort, pinning him to the bed. He would never let Erwin know that though. He felt anger build up in him for the thousandth time since Erwin had returned from beyond the wall. At what, he wasn’t sure. At Erwin for getting bitten? At himself for not being there?

He kissed Erwin again as he rolled his hips against him. He straightened up and ran his hands along Erwin’s chest. His breath hitched as Erwin thrusted up to meet his pace and his hand roamed his chest and abdomen. They moved together ignoring the ever-present absence of Erwin’s arm for the first time. Erwin’s thrusts soon became faster and harder and Levi met his pace with zeal as Erwin’s hand strayed lower and stroked him to completion. Levi continued his motions and captured Erwin’s voice with a kiss as he came.

Levi didn’t care about the mess and sweat as he lay on top of Erwin. Erwin’s hand was on the back of his neck, thumb stroking the skin there. Levi never stayed after sex. Erwin had always said he had some sort of magic power, to be able to so quickly regain his composure, clothes, neat hair and sour expression straight after. He couldn’t bring himself to leave now. He lay feeling the rise and fall of Erwin’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

Levi closed his eyes, and fell into nightmares where that steady beat stilled.


End file.
